Máscara de Anjo
by Shyori Tomoyo
Summary: Como um simples poço pode mudar o rumo da vida de uma pessoa? O que acontece quando uma garota ajuda o inimigo sem nem ao menos saber disso? Confiar na pessoa errada pode trazer consequências terríveis para a vida de alguém, principalmente para Shyori...
1. O poço

**O poço**

Meu nome é Shyori e nessa época, meu sobrenome era Yamazaki, mas meu tio me chamava de pipoquinha, ele dizia que era porque eu não parava quieta. Foi meu ultimo dia de aula, terminei a oitava série. Eu, meus pais e minha avó, morávamos em uma casa, no centro da cidade, mas tivemos que nos mudar por causa de minha loba, Yanna. Quando ela era filhote, parecia uma cachorrinha, mas com o tempo, ela cresceu bastante, agora ela está quase maior que eu, então viemos morar em uma fazenda, a beira de um rio, para que ninguém a notasse. Ao lado da casa, havia um templo antigo que me dava arrepios. Minha avó me falou da lenda de lá e me proibiu de entrar. Dizia a lenda que a mais ou menos cinquenta anos atrás, uma jovem, de cabelos loiros e cacheados, matou todos os monges e sacerdotisas de lá e depois se jogou no poço para morrer. Desde então, ela volta e leva com ela as almas dos que se aproximam de lá, direto para o inferno. Claro que era só uma lenda, e eu não acreditava nessas coisas, mas tinha minhas dúvidas, já que aquele lugar havia sido abandonado antes de eu nascer. Sempre tive curiosidade de ir até lá, mas o medo sempre falou mais alto, até aquele dia...

- Shyori! Venha almoçar! – Gritou minha mãe.

- Já vou! – Respondi.

Saí de meu quarto, sentei no corrimão da escada e desci escorregando. Dei de cara com a minha mãe.

- Shyori! Já falei quantas vezes para você não fazer isso? – Ela me passou um sermão.

- Não sei, você fala toda vez que eu faço. – Retruquei.

- Shyori, não retruque sua mãe, ela só quer o seu bem. – falou meu pai, sentado à mesa.

- Desculpa mãe. – Falei cabisbaixa.

Ela sorriu para mim.

- Agora vá sentar, vou servir o almoço. – Mãe.

Concordei com a cabeça e fui me sentar.

- Que cheiro bom, isso é... – respirei fundo, para sentir melhor o cheiro. – espaguete?

- Sim, do jeito que você gosta, com bastante molho. – Mãe.

- Mmm, pelo cheiro deve estar ótimo. – Pai.

Minha mãe pegou a panela e a trouxe para a mesa. Quando abriu aquela tampa, o cheiro ficou ainda mais forte, fiquei com água na boca. Eu fui a primeira a pegar. Comecei a comer rápido.

- Shyori, calma, desse jeito você vai se afogar menina. – Mãe.

Ignorei-a.

- Shyori, coma devagar, mastigue bem a comida minha filha. – Pai.

- Ta bom, ta bom. – Revirei os olhos.

Comecei a comer devagar, mastigando lentamente. Ficou um silencio por alguns minutos até que:

- Como é que vai seu namorado? – Mãe.

- Ela tem um namorado? E eu não sabia? – Pai.

- Mãe! – Resmunguei.

- Sim, o nome dele é Takeshi. – Mãe.

- Mãe! Ele não é meu namorado! – Resmunguei novamente.

- Aham, sei. – Minha mãe falou ironicamente.

- Pai, não ligue para o que a mãe falou, é mentira dela. – Falei olhando diretamente para o homem, que soltou um risinho no mesmo instante.

Takeshi era um amigo da escola, um ano mais velho que eu. Não sentia nada diferente de amizade por ele, mas minha mãe, como adorava me irritar, vivia pegando no meu pé com isso, e ainda foi falar pro meu pai que eu estava namorando, justo com Takeshi. Imaginem se ele ficasse sabendo que minha mãe falou isso. Ai meu deus, mas continuando...

Terminei de comer, levantei-me da mesa e coloquei o prato em cima da pia, então fui até a porta, mas antes de sair, fui interrompida.

- Onde pensa que vai mocinha? – Mãe.

- Vou com Yanna até a beira do rio. – Respondi.

- E a louça? – Ela perguntou.

- Ah mãe. Quando eu voltar, eu lavo. – Choraminguei para ela.

- Tudo bem, mas volte logo e tome cuidado. – Mãe.

Concordei, já andando pra fora da porta.

Fui para trás da casa, até o campo onde Yanna ficava. Lá havia um pote para comida e outro para água, uma casinha, uma bola e um tapete. Todos adequados ao seu tamanho. Aquele lugar era cercado por uma grade alta, mas nós nunca trancávamos o portão.

Eu tinha uma conexão diferente com ela. Entendia tudo o que ela falava e a mesma me entendia também, porém meus pais não sabiam disso, e se eu contasse, me chamariam de louca.

Avistei Yanna. Ela estava deitada no tapete, de barriga para cima, parecia entediada.

- Yanna. – Ela virou-se rapidamente. – Vamos até a beira do rio?

A loba levantou e veio até mim. Juntas, fomos até o lago.

Sentei-me em uma pedra e olhei para a água, estava tão linda. O sol refletia ali, fazendo-a brilhar. Yanna veio bem perto de mim e me cutucou com o focinho.

- O que foi?

Ela olhou para trás, apontando algo. Olhei também. Era meu tio.

- Cadê a pipoquinha linda do tio? – Ele falou todo sorridente.

- Tio! Eu já tenho quinze anos, não sou mais uma criançinha.

- Ta bom, pipoquinha. Trouxe uma coisa para você, não é um grande presente, mas acho que você vai gostar. – Ele falou com uma pequena caixinha vermelha em mãos.

Levantei-me e fui correndo até ele, que me entregou o pequeno embrulho. Abracei-o e o agradeci. Dentro, havia uma pequena pulseira.

- Essa pulseira ficou comigo por muito tempo, mas é sua por direito. Acho que já está na hora de devolvê-la a você.

- Mas, como você a conseguiu? – Perguntei confusa.

- É uma longa história. – Ele respondeu.

- Eu não tenho nada para fazer hoje. – Retruquei, com ar de malandra.

- Mas eu tenho, me desculpe pipoquinha. Outro dia eu lhe conto. – Ele falou todo nervoso, já dando as costas a mim.

Assenti, mas sabia que ele me escondia algo.

- Tchau Tio. – Me despedi, por educação.

- Tchau pipoquinha. – Ele respondeu-me apressado e logo já não o via mais.

Voltei e sentei-me novamente na mesma pedra, Yanna não havia movido um músculo de onde se deitara. Ficamos assim por alguns minutos. Yanna parecia dormir, o que me deu uma ideia. Calmamente me levantei e aproximei-me do rio. Levei minhas mãos até a água, visando molhar Yanna, enquanto olhava para a mesma, checando se ela não perceberia o que eu estava prestes a fazer. Mas um pouco antes das minhas mãos tocarem a água, Yanna levantou-se rapidamente e me empurrou com tudo no rio, me molhando inteira.

- Como ousa fazer isso comigo? – Perguntei em tom raivoso, mas somente brincava com ela.

Ela sentou-se no chão, com a fuça empinada e logo latiu orgulhosa.

Olhei-a com um sorriso maroto no rosto e levantei-me, indo a sua direção.

- Yanna, vem aqui, quero te dar um abraço, minha lobinha. – Falei enquanto caminhava.

Ela logo correu, e eu fui atrás. Não conseguia pegá-la, até que parei em um lugar. Fiquei apenas olhando-a, que logo veio correndo, deu a volta em mim e encostou seu focinho em minha cabeça. Virei-me rapidamente para trás e, novamente, ela deu a volta e encostou o focinho em minha cabeça. A loba fez isso repetidas vezes, até que em uma delas eu fui mais rápida e saltei em cima dela, molhando todo seu pelo.

- Shyori! – Minha mãe gritou da janela. - Chega de brincar com Yanna. Vá tomar banho e não demore, ou nós vamos nos atrasar.

Olhei assustada para minha mãe.

- Ah, não me diga que você esqueceu? – Ela resmungou.

- Não, não, não esqueci não. – Falei mais assustada.

Mas eu menti, não tinha a menor ideia de onde nós íamos.

- Por que ainda está aí parada, vamos, apresse-se. – Mãe.

Corri para dentro de casa, subi as escadas e fui direto para o banheiro. Tomei banho e logo saí do banheiro. Ainda enrolada na toalha, fui até meu quarto. Joguei o pano molhado em cima da cama, abri o guarda roupa e me vesti. Coloquei o básico: uma calça jeans e uma camiseta branca. Mas lembrei o que minha mãe havia dito, então para me prevenir, coloquei um coletinho preto por cima. Calcei um tênis branco e fui até minha penteadeira. Sequei meu cabelo e me arrumei.

- Shyori, você esqueceu isso lá fora. – Minha mãe trouxe a caixinha vermelha com a pulseira.

- Obrigada mãe. Foi tio Ryotaro que me deu, e a propósito, ele mandou um oi pra vocês.

Ela sorriu e desceu as escadas. Abri a caixa e coloquei a pulseira.

- Shyori! Rápido! – Minha mãe gritou lá de baixo.

Desci correndo as escadas.

- Escovou bem os dentes? – Mãe.

- Sim, mas por que essa pergunta? Você sabe que eu sempre escovo.

- É que não quero que você vá ao dentista com os dentes sujos. – Mãe.

- Dentista? – Falei assustada, já que tinha pavor de dentista.

- Sim. – Ela respondeu clara e direta.

- O q-que ele vai fazer? – Falei gaguejando.

- Calma querida, ele só vai olhar seus dentinhos. – Mãe.

- Eu preciso ir mesmo? – Choraminguei.

- É claro que sim. Agora vá para o carro. – Ela respondeu.

Revirei os olhos e fui até o carro, morrendo de medo. Meu pai estava me esperando e logo que entrei no carro, partimos dali.

No consultório odontológico, sentei-me no sofá da sala de espera.

- Shyori, você já esta mocinha, papai tem que sair, você volta sozinha para casa? – Meu pai falou em pé, ao lado da porta de fora.

- Volto sim. – Concordei.

Nisso, o ortodontista abriu a porta e me chamou.

- Tchau pai.

- Tchau filha.

Entrei naquela sala branca e me sentei na cadeira, tremendo internamente, se é que isso é possível.

- Agora abra a boca bem grande.

Obedeci.

- Hum... Curioso... Naomi, olhe isso. – Ele falou impressionado.

A assistente aproximou-se de mim e olhou meus dentes. Logo também ficou impressionada, o que me deixou mais nervosa ainda.

- Tem algo errado? – Perguntei morrendo de medo.

- Bom, eu ainda não sei, mas acho que não.

- M-mas, como assim?

- Todos os seus dentes, mas principalmente os caninos, mais do que o normal, e também estão super afiados. Se eles não estivessem em sua boca, eu diria que são dentes de alguma aberração canina, sem ofensa, é claro.

Eu acabei rindo e todos na sala me acompanharam, o que quebrou o gelo ali.

- Veja você mesma. – Ele pegou um espelho e colocou em minha boca.

Realmente, meus dentes estavam bem grandes, mas eu achava normal, já que há algum tempo estavam assim.

- E então, pretende deixá-los assim, ou quer lixá-los?

- Estou acostumada com eles assim. Mas... O que vim fazer aqui? – Perguntei.

- Basicamente, nada. Como você não costuma ir a um dentista, seus pais estavam preocupados com sua saúde dentária, mas além dessa pequena anormalidade, você tem os dentes perfeitos.

- E o pagamento, como fica?

- Não vou cobrar nada, não tive trabalho nenhum.

Agradeci a ele e saí do consultório. Eu estava no centro da cidade. Comecei a caminhar pela calçada, voltando para casa, quando chamaram minha atenção.

- Shyori!

- Ei Shyori!

- Espere!

Parei no lugar, reconhecendo as vozes. Eram minhas amigas de escola.

- Yuki, Akemi, Keiko, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntei.

- Nós estávamos comendo na lanchonete da esquina, então vimos você passar e viemos falar com você. – Akemi falou, quase eufórica.

Não tenho muito a falar delas, mas vou começar por Yuki. Ela é o tipo de garota que todos os pais sonham em ter. Era estudiosa e esforçada, sempre tinha as melhores notas da casse. Também era calma, legal e obediente, mas era muito tímida e acreditava em príncipes encantados.

Akemi era o oposto. Era super estressada e qualquer coisinha era motivo para briga. Também era ciumenta e tagarela, mas tinha qualidades também. Era companheira e leal a seus amigos, sempre disposta a ajudar quando alguém precisasse

Por ultimo e não menos importante, Keiko. Ela era a típica patricinha legal. Era super vaidosa e extravagante, sempre querendo as coisas perfeitinhas, algumas vezes se tornando arrogante por conta disso. Todos os meninos babavam por ela, já que era a menina mais bonita da classe. Sempre estava arrumada, até mesmo para ficar em casa. Isso é que era ter alto-estima. Gostava muito de todas elas, mas às vezes me irritavam, pelo fato de serem muito desconfiadas, turronas e curiosas. Quando colocavam algo na cabeça, te importunavam até conseguirem.

- Mas então, o que você esta fazendo aqui? – Akemi.

- Acabei de sair do dentista. – Respondi.

- Que chato, odeio dentistas. – Akemi.

- Eu também. – Falei.

- Somos três. – Yuki.

- Quatro. – Keiko.

- Então, está preparada para entrar no templo hoje à noite? – Akemi.

- Hã? – Indaguei desentendida.

- Não acredito que você esqueceu! – Keiko.

- Esqueci o que? – Perguntei.

- Que hoje nós três vamos dormir na sua casa e a noite, vamos entrar no templo. – Keiko.

- Ah, é mesmo, tinha me esquecido. Estou com a cabeça na lua. – Me desculpei.

- Sua mãe deixou? – Yuki.

- Vocês irem dormir lá em casa, sim. Entrar no templo, nem pensar.

- Mas ela não precisa saber. – Akemi falou com ar de malandra.

Todas concordaram, mas eu permaneci indiferente sobre o assunto.

- Agora preciso ir. Tenho que arrumar a casa pra quando vocês forem lá. Até mais.

- Tchau. – Yuki.

- Até mais. – Akemi.

- Até depois. - Keiko.

Eu havia me esquecido delas, então no meio do caminho, parei no mercado e comprei salgadinhos, refrigerante e chocolate. Saí de lá com uma sacola cheia de guloseimas. Senti um pequeno mal estar, uma sensação ruim, ao passar em frente ao parque, mas ignorei.

Chegando em casa, fui direto para meu quarto e arrumei-o. Eu tinha um arco e flechas e uma espada no quarto, mas minhas amigas não sabiam daquilo, então escondi tudo em uma gaveta secreta que havia em minha cama. Como eu não tinha muita coisa para fazer desde que havíamos ido morar na fazenda, comecei a treinar com a espada de meu pai, até que há alguns anos atrás, ele forjou uma pra mim. Ele também me deu o arco e flechas mas nunca o usei, nem mesmo peguei-o em mãos. Deixei quatro colchões e cobertores preparados e desci para a cozinha.

Para minha sorte, minhas amigas sabiam de Yanna e seu estranho tamanho, do contrário, eu teria que escondê-la também, o que não seria nada fácil.

Saí de casa e fui até a cerca que separava o templo da fazenda. Fiquei observando aquele lugar sombrio, com medo. Confesso que eu não queria entrar de jeito nenhum ali, mas não teria escolha.

Logo as meninas chegaram e fomos direto para meu quarto. Coloquei todos os colchões no chão e cada uma escolheu o seu. Sentamo-nos neles e tivemos uma longa conversa, basicamente sobre meninos, como tratá-los e como agradá-los.

Minha mãe bateu na porta.

- Shyori, eu e seu pai vamos a um jantar de negócios. Vou deixar dinheiro em cima da mesa, peça uma pizza para vocês comerem e se comportem. Ah, sua avó me mandou dizer para você não se aproximar de jeito nenhum do templo, mas não sei o motivo que ela tem para ter tanto medo de lá. – Minha mãe falou sem abrir a porta.

- Tudo bem. – Concordei

- Até a noite, se comportem e eu não quero bagunça. – Mãe.

- Ta, ta, chega mãe. – Resmunguei revirando os olhos.

Ela desceu as escadas e saiu com meu pai. Akemi logo me olhou, com um sorriso um tanto malicioso.

- Odeio esse seu sorriso, Akemi. Sempre vem acompanhado de alguma ideia maluca. – Falou Yuki, a mais medrosa do grupo.

Olhei rapidamente para Keiko, que acompanhou Akemi no sorriso. Quando aquelas duas se juntavam, era certeza da história terminar em problemas.

- O que vocês estão pensando, heim? Suas safadas. – Perguntei, olhando maliciosamente para elas.

- Não! Parem com isso meninas! – Yuki gritou apavorada.

Todas olhamos para ela, encarando-a. Eu sabia o que elas tinham em mente. Com meus pais fora, elas com certeza iriam querer entrar no templo.

- Ah meninas! Vocês escutaram o que a avó da Shyori falou! – Yuki apelou.

- Sim, mas também escutamos a mãe dela falar que não tem motivo para isso. – Akemi.

Yuki ficou toda apavorada.

- Então, eu e Keiko vamos. Shyori, você também vai, não é? Não seja medrosa como a Yuki. – Akemi

Assenti, mesmo com medo.

- Vamos? – Keiko falou, levantando-se e puxando Akemi.

- Já vou, vão na frente. – Falei.

- Está com medo? – Akemi.

- Bom, um pouco, mas isso não vai me impedir de ir. – Respondi.

As duas desceram lá para baixo. Yuki ficou ali, triste, sentada em seu colchão. Aproximei-me dela e abracei-a.

- Venha com a gente. Eu confesso que também estou morrendo de medo, mas não vou perder essa oportunidade, já que depois, se eu quiser entrar lá, terei que fazê-lo sozinha, em três é bem melhor, mas em quatro, e ainda quando as quatro são as melhores amigas, não tem comparação.

Ela concordou e me olhou, sorrindo. Pude ver a confiança que ela depositou em mim naquele momento.

- Vamos então. – Yuki falou levantando-se.

Levantei-me e nós duas descemos as escadas, juntas.

Já encostadas na cerca do templo, tremíamos de medo.

- Pensando melhor, acho que vou escutar sua avó. – Keiko tentou disfarçar o medo, dando uma desculpa.

- É, acho que eu também, esse lugar me dá arrepios. – Akemi como sempre acompanhou.

- Ah, cadê as corajosas que não tinham medo de entrar lá? – Perguntei, desafiando-as.

- Se está tão preocupada com isso, porque não vai você? – Akemi me retrucou, um tanto nervosa.

Olhei para ela, com medo, mas logo notei uma luz vinda de dentro do templo, o que me chamou a atenção.

- Nossa! O que será que é essa luz? – Perguntei.

- Shyori, você está bem? – Keiko.

- Sim, estou. Mas por que me perguntou isso?

- Que luz menina? Não tem luz nenhuma. – Keiko.

- Ah, acho que foi o poste de luz que brilhou em meus olhos.

Sorri para ela. Todas concordaram.

Obviamente eu menti para elas, eu realmente vi a luz, era uma luz bem forte. Quando estávamos prestes a voltar para dentro de casa, em um ato de coragem, falei:

- Eu vou entrar lá.

- Shyori? – Yuki falou assustada.

- Sim, talvez eu nunca mais tenha uma oportunidade como essa para entrar lá. – Respondi ainda corajosa.

Todas concordaram, mas nenhuma se ofereceu para ir comigo. Pulei a cerca e, com medo, fui até a entrada do templo. Escutei Yuki gritar:

- Vai dar tudo certo. Tenha coragem.

Olhei para ela e concordei, então adentrei aquele lugar velho. As paredes soltavam ruídos, como se fossem quebrar a qualquer momento.

O que me encorajava a entrar ali, era a curiosidade de descobrir de onde vinha a luz, então me aprofundei mais naquele lugar. Em uma parede, havia a moldura de um espelho, e em sua frente, no chão, vários e vários pedacinhos do espelho quebrado. Um calafrio me subiu a espinha. Me virei para o lado e avistei uma porta dupla, meio aberta. Observei pela abertura, o que parecia ser um pátio, com uma pequena casinha no meio, e cercada pelo templo.

Fui até aquela pequena casinha e dentro dela, havia o famoso poço, mas como eu estava com uma coragem imensa, fui bem pertinho dele e me inclinei para frente, tendo em mente que a origem da luz era no fundo daquele poço. Logo ouvi um barulho extremamente alto. Bem parecido com o pêndulo que havia na sala principal daquele lugar.

Assustada, perdi o equilíbrio e caí no poço. Logo percebi uma luz, que me cegou por alguns instantes. Era a mesma luz que havia visto antes. O chão sob meus pés havia sumido. Fiquei mais assustada do que nunca, até cheguei a pensar que havia morrido, mas logo me deparei ajoelhada no chão e ao olhar para cima, vi o céu estrelado.

Eu não estava mais no templo e sim num lugar totalmente desconhecido por mim. Agarrei-me nas trepadeiras existentes ali e subi. Já fora do poço, avistei de longe um vilarejo, que me parecia tão familiar. Caminhei até lá, escondendo-me atrás das árvores, para não ser notada, com a sensação de já ter estado ali antes.

Já a uma distancia razoavelmente perto de uma cabana, aconcheguei-me em um galho. Fiquei ali sentada por alguns minutos, até que de repente, senti um cheiro estranho. Rapidamente olhei em volta da árvore e uma espécie de fumaça negra me cobriu. Acabei por desmaiar.

Abrindo os olhos, me vi deitada no fundo do poço, naquela terra úmida, fitando o teto. Levantei-me rapidamente e subi pelas trepadeiras. Estava novamente dentro do templo. Não sabia dizer se aquilo havia sido realidade ou sonho, mas ainda sentia aquele cheiro forte, mesmo sabendo que era só minha imaginação, já que não havia mais nada ali. Corri até a saída, onde encontrei minhas amigas, me esperando.

- E ai, como foi? – Keiko.

- Normal. – Menti.

- E a loira? – Akemi.

- Nada, nenhum sinal dela. Acho que a lenda é falsa. – Respondi.

- Eu já sabia. – Keiko falou, toda orgulhosa.

- Aham, sei. Então por que você não entrou comigo? – Provoquei-a.

Ela fez bico e calou-se.

- Vamos entrar? – Yuki.

- Vamos, já que a Shyori falou que não tem problema nenhum. – Akemi.

Keiko concordou com a cabeça.

- Shyori, você não vem? – Yuki.

- Não, preciso ver onde está Yanna.

- Tudo bem então. – Yuki.

As três entraram no templo. Eu corri para trás da casa.

- Yanna, onde você está? – Perguntei, tentando identificá-la no meio da escuridão.

No que a loba me olhou, pude ver seus olhos brilhando. Fui até o interruptor e acendi a luz. Ela estava em seu colchão. Fui até lá e sentei-me ao seu lado. Olhei para ela, questionando meus próprios pensamentos.

- Yanna, você acredita que nada é coincidência?

Ela soltou uma espécie de choro e aconchegou-se atrás de mim, fazendo-me deitar nela, mas eu continuava me perguntando se aquilo era um sonho.

- Shyori. Vamos para dentro. As meninas já foram pro quarto – Keiko.

Concordei e acompanhei-a.

No quarto, sentada em meu colchão, não conseguia parar de me lembrar do poço.

- Shyori... Ei Shyori... Shyori, acorda! – Keiko cortou meus pensamentos.

- O que foi? O que aconteceu? – Perguntei assustada.

- Você estava pensativa, no mundo da lua. – Keiko.

- Ah, me desculpem meninas, é que estou ficando com sono.

Escutamos batidas na porta. Desci correndo lá para baixo. Meus pais haviam voltado.

- Shyori, eu quero que você e suas amigas vão dormir, pois iremos acordar cedo amanha. – Meu pai falou frio, parecia nervoso.

- Mas por quê? – Perguntei intrigada.

- Amanhã conversamos. – Ele respondeu.

Com certo medo, não o questionei mais. Voltei correndo para o quarto.

- Meninas. Temos que dormir. – Falei rápido.

Cada uma foi para sua cama, sem questionar, já que estavam todas cansadas depois da aventura no templo.


	2. A sacerdotisa morta

Kikyou, a sacerdotisa morta.

Acordamos com minha mãe nos chamando para o café-da-manhã. Descemos, todas de pijama, e sentamo-nos a mesa.

- Comam rápido e vão se trocar, eu as deixarei em casa. – Minha mãe falou, aflita com alguma coisa.

Elas o fizeram, sem questionar e logo minha mãe saiu com elas.

Eu e me pai continuamos na mesa. Ele não comia, apenas me olhava.

- Algo errado? – Perguntei.

- Shyori, eu e sua mãe vamos viajar, ficaremos fora por uma semana ou duas, sua avó ficará com você. Mas preciso que você ajude-a.

Concordei sem questioná-lo, e se o fizesse, com certeza levaria um sermão. Logo minha mãe chegou, e os dois colocaram suas malas no carro, me abraçaram e partiram.

Terminei de comer e arrumei a cozinha. Então fui até o quarto de minha avó.

- Vovó, preciso te perguntar uma coisa. – Falei parada na porta de seu quarto.

- Sim Shyori, pode perguntar. – Avó.

Fui até uma cadeira de balanço e sentei-me.

- Eu queria saber... Por que a senhora não me deixa ir até o templo?

- Por causa da loira, minha querida. Já te falei tantas e tantas vezes isso, e com razão, já que você me perguntou novamente. – Avó.

- Mais vovó, eu não sou mais uma criancinha, não acredito mais nessas coisas.

Apesar de que até o dia anterior, eu morria de medo da loira.

- Bom, talvez esteja na hora de eu lhe contar a verdade sobre aquele lugar, Shyori. – Ela deu uma pausa. – Antigamente, no período de guerras, aquele poço foi transformado em um cemitério, mas não um cemitério comum, mas sim, um cemitério de Youkais.

- Y-youkais? – Perguntei, sentindo uma leve dor em minha cabeça.

- Sim, deixe-me continuar. As carcaças dos youkais exterminados eram jogadas ali, e em menos de um dia, eles desapareciam, misteriosamente. – Avó.

Olhei para ela, desconfiada. Já fazia alguns anos que aprendera e identificar quando ela mentia.

- Está mentindo. – Falei.

Ela soltou um longo suspiro e logo abriu um pequeno sorriso, mas era um sorriso triste.

- É, estou mesmo. É melhor eu lhe contar a verdade logo. O que eu falei sobre o poço não é mentira, mas não é esse o real motivo da minha preocupação. – Avó.

- É o outro mundo, não é?

- Sim, eu sabia que um dia ou outro você iria descobrir, só não fazia ideia de que seria tão cedo. – Ela lamentou-se.

- Cedo? Eu já tenho quinze anos vovó. – Indaguei.

Ela sorriu para mim.

- Bom, a essa altura, os youkais já devem ter sentido seu cheiro, então já está na hora de eu lhe entregar isso...

Fiquei meio confusa com o que ela havia dito, mas ignorei. A senhora abriu seu guarda roupa e de lá tirou uma caixa, então a entregou a mim. Dentro havia uma roupa... Uma espécie de armadura na verdade. Peguei-a em mãos e a vesti. Parecia ter sido feita exatamente para mim, pois me serviu direitinho. Olhando-me no espelho, notei que o tecido em algumas partes da roupa era estranho, então perguntei:

- Vovó, o que é esse tecido?

- É um tecido especial querida. É bem resistente.

- E do que é feito?

- Pele de lobo do norte, usada em... – Antes que ela terminasse, levei a mão na cabeça, sentindo uma forte dor, o que a interrompeu. – Shyori, você está bem? Deite-se em minha cama. – Avó.

Levantei-me da cadeira, mas não agüentei e caí sentada ali, mas insistente fui levantar-me mais uma vez e a dor aumentou. Sentei-me novamente e fechei os olhos. Nisso me veio uma imagem na cabeça, como se eu estivesse olhando, mas era fosca e passou rapidamente, não consegui ver muita coisa. Era um homem, com uma espécie de faixa marrom na cabeça, tinha cabelos negros e compridos e olhos grandes. Era Kouga, mas naquele momento eu nem o conhecia, então obviamente não sabia que era ele.

- Shyori! – Minha avó exclamou, fazendo-me abrir os olhos.

- Estou bem, estou bem. – Respondi.

- Vou preparar um chá de ervas. Já volto. Não saia daqui. – Avó.

Ela foi até um quadro na parede, e empurrou-o para o lado. Lá, havia um compartimento secreto, de onde ela tirou uma caixa grande e preta e foi correndo para a cozinha.

Fiquei perguntando-me quem era aquele homem que havia visto e logo minha avó voltou, com uma xícara em mãos.

- Beba, vai te fazer bem. – Avó.

Peguei aquela caneca e senti o aroma, que era horrível e logo depois experimentei.

- ECA! Que gosto horrível! – Falei com cara de nojo.

- Beba tudo. É para sua dor de cabeça. – Avó.

Virei a xícara em minha boca e tomei o mais rápido que pude.

- Shyori, não fale nada para sua mãe sobre essas coisas, ela não sabe de nada, e é melhor não saber. – Minha avó falou, referindo-se a caixa e ao poço.

- Ta, mas o que tem nessa sua caixa? – Perguntei.

Ela então a abriu.

- Ervas antigas, amuletos, pergaminhos, lacres e... Isso. – Ela pegou um pequeno caco de vidro rosa. – Posso estar errada, mas acho que isso é... – Ela interrompeu a fala. – bom, nada especial, apenas um caco de vidro mesmo.

Eu sabia que ela estava mentindo, mas nem perguntei o que era, parecia não ter importância, além do fato de ter um brilho estranho.

- Mas vovó, pra que, exatamente, serve essas coisas? – Perguntei meio confusa.

- Para várias coisas, mas a maioria é para afastar Youkais. – Avó.

- Mas youkais realmente existem?

- Sim, existem mesmo, principalmente do outro lado do poço. Eu tentei te proteger desse lugar, por anos, queria que você nunca tivesse descoberto aquele mundo. Eu iria pedir para você não voltar lá, mas como te conheço bem, sei que você voltará, então vou apenas dizer para você tomar cuidado e nunca entrar em florestas, principalmente sozinha, e toda vez que você for para lá, leve Yanna com você. – Ela falou com certo receio.

Fiquei um tanto impressionada com o que ela disse, pois não acreditava na lenda dos youkais, e muito menos em magia, mas aquele poço que me levava para outro mundo, e aquela "história" que acabara de ouvir, me fizeram acreditar.

- Obrigada vovó, mas não sei se vou usar essa roupa, ela é estranha. – Falei, observando uma espécie de bainha que havia em minha cintura.

- Aqui você não precisa usá-la, mas quando for para o período das guerras, será extremamente importante, indiscutível, que você use essa roupa. – Avó.

- Mas...

- Mas nada, ou você usa essa roupa, ou morre. – Minha avó me repreendeu.

Confusa, engoli seco e assenti.

- Vovó. Estou curiosa para descobrir o que tem lá, mas estou com um pouco de medo.

Ela sorriu para mim.

- Desde pequena, você era muito curiosa, e sempre se interessou por lutas, guerras e magia, tanto que fez seu pai forjar uma espada para você, já que a que ele tinha era apenas uma decoração, e você sempre levou jeito para essas coisas. Quando você pegou pela primeira vez a espada, seu pai ficou admirado, você a segurava com tanta graça, parecia estar dançando com ela, mas o que ele mais se impressionou, é que aquela espada era bem pesada, e você, com apenas cinco anos, não fazia esforço nenhum. Para mim, não era novidade, isso está no seu sangue. – Avó.

- No meu sangue? Então a senhora...

Ela me interrompeu.

- Esqueça. Ainda não está na hora de você saber isso. – Ela falou em um tom sério.

Fiquei com vontade de perguntar, mas o medo não deixou. Permaneci ali, sentada, olhando-a por algum tempo.

- Shyori, por que ainda está aqui? Você não quer descobrir o que tem lá? – Avó.

- Pra que essa pressa toda? – Perguntei assustada, pois ela parecia me empurrar para o poço.

- É que quanto antes você for, antes você vai querer voltar. – Ela falou sorrindo.

Assenti e levantei-me. Fui até o poço, inclinei-me para frente para olhar e escutei alguns barulhos. Virei-me rapidamente para traz e... Lá estava ela, Yanna. Com certeza minha avó havia mandado-a ir comigo. Inclinei-me novamente no poço. Senti Yanna cutucar minhas costas, querendo que eu entrasse lá de qualquer jeito.

- Yanna! Para! Se quer tanto, entre você primeiro. – Reclamei com ela.

Ela me olhou com um olhar desafiador, como quem leu a palavra "medo" em minha testa, abaixou-se levemente ao me lado, e me puxou com o focinho, fazendo-me montar nela, então saltou para dentro do poço.

Dessa vez, não me assustei tanto. A luz era forte, mas já não doía mais meu olho. Logo já estávamos pisando em chão firme. Fui descer de Yanna, mas ela me segurou e saltou para fora do poço. A primeira coisa que fiz foi olhar para os lados para certificar-me de que não havia fumaça nenhuma.

De longe, avistei uma mulher, de longos cabelos negros. Senti outra forte dor de cabeça e logo se passaram imagens na minha cabeça. Nessas, apareciam primeiramente aldeões assustados, olhando para uma floresta e gritando um nome, Inuyasha. Logo o mesmo aparece, com suas vestes vermelhas e suas orelhinhas de cachorro. Ele está envolvido em uma rede para segurá-lo, mas acaba por livrar-se dela com suas garras. O hanyou vai saltando, desviando-se de arpões, até um templo, entrando nele pelo teto. Lá, ele pega um colar, que nele, tem uma bolinha rosa brilhante, a Shikon no tama. Os aldeões entram no templo e atiram-no lanças, mas ele salta, quebrando o teto novamente, e ainda no ar fala:

- Haha, bem feito para vocês. – Olha para o colar. – Com isso aqui vou poder ser um Youkai completo!

E pousa no chão, com a maior naturalidade e continua correndo. Nisso, a mulher que acabara de ver, sem saber que era a sacerdotisa Kikyou, arma seu arco, aponta uma flecha para ele e grita:

- Inuyasha!

E solta a flecha, que o atinge, atravessando em seu corpo e lacrando-o em uma árvore. O colar então escapa de sua mão. Quase desmaiando, ele fala:

- Ki-Kikyou. – Ele estica a mão para frente. – Sua maldita. Como ousa?

Então acaba por desmaiar. A sacerdotisa vai cambaleando até o colar caído no chão, fazendo um rastro de sangue, que escorria de suas costas, então se agacha ali, nisso, uma garotinha corre até ela e agacha-se ao seu lado.

- Minha irmã!

Junto com ela, vários aldeões, falando:

- Sacerdotisa Kikyou!

- Ai que ferimento horrível!

A menina falou novamente:

- Minha irmã está ferida!

- Minha ingenuidade resultou a tudo isso. – Tremendo, a sacerdotisa pegou o colar em mãos. – Por causa da Shikon no tama. – Falou olhando para a pequena bolinha.

Ela sentiu uma forte dor em suas costas e gemeu. A pequena, em seu lado, colocou suas pequenas mãozinhas em sua irmã e falou:

- Rápido, irmã! Temos que tratar desse ferimento!

- Já é tarde demais. – Ela olhou para a irmã pequena. – Escute com muita atenção, Kaede. – Kikyou olhou para a jóia e levou-a perto do rosto da criança. – A jóia de quatro almas. Queime-a junto com os meus restos para que ela nunca mais venha cair em mãos erradas novamente. – Kikyou levou a jóia junto ao seu peito, então sentiu outra forte dor nas costas, fechou os olhos e enquanto caía no chão, a pequena gritou:

- KIKYOU!

Depois disso, vi o corpo da sacerdotisa ardendo em chamas, mas escutava a voz dela, dizendo:

- Jóia de quatro almas, vou levá-la comigo para o outro mundo.

Acordei com Yanna mordendo minha mão.

- AII! – Gritei de dor.

Ela fez uma cara alegre, e me lambeu.

Diferente da primeira vez, onde vi apenas a imagem de Kouga, nessa, eu via todos os acontecimentos, como se eu estivesse ali, presenciando tudo.

Encontrava-me deitada no chão, então sentei e olhei para aquela Kikyou, que parecia tranquila, mas não tinha nenhuma expressão em sua face.

Balancei várias vezes a cabeça, para dispersar aquelas imagens da minha mente, mas elas não saíam. Naquele momento pensei estar prevendo o futuro, e logo pensei em ter sido apenas um "sonho". Fiquei confusa com aquilo, mas sem saber de nada, tudo que eu pensei que deveria fazer era contar para Kikyou, sobre seu aparente futuro, sem me importar com o que ela pensaria de mim, então me levantei

- Yanna, fique aqui. – Falei olhando para trás, já descendo o morro, indo em direção ao vilarejo.

Corri na direção dela e parei em sua frente. Queria falar, mas as palavras não saiam da minha boca. Eu estava envergonhada, pois ela havia me encarado desde o momento em que me viu, e continuava assim, com a mesma expressão. Fiquei com a boca aberta, olhando-a nos olhos. Logo ela sorriu para mim e, pensando nisso agora, foi estranho, já que poucas vezes a vi sorrir.

- Como é seu nome menina? – Ela perguntou.

- É Shyori. – Respondi, sorrindo para ela.

- O que uma jovem como você faz aqui? – Kikyou falou, olhando para o lado, pensativa.

Parei de sorrir instantaneamente e encarei-a, séria, lembrando do motivo de eu ter ido falar com ela.

- Você corre grande perigo de vida!

Ela apenas voltou a me olhar, sem expressão.

- Na verdade, não sei direito se vai acontecer mesmo. – Fiz uma pausa para pensar. – Você é a sacerdotisa Kikyou, não é? – Perguntei, em dúvida.

- Sim, eu mesma. – Ela falou ainda me encarando, esperando eu falar.

- É que assim, em um sonho, vi aldeões olhando para uma floresta e gritando... – Enquanto contava a historia, ela ia ouvindo atentamente, sem expressão, e quando cheguei na parte onde Inuyasha foi lacrado na árvore, ela me interrompeu.

- Pare! – Ela soltou um sorriso debochado. - Eu já sei o final dessa história. – Kikyou.

Fiquei assustada, já que não sabia de nada.

- M-mas, como?

- Isso aconteceu a cinquenta anos atrás, na...

- O que? – Falei totalmente assustada e com medo.

- Não me interrompa. – Ela continuou. - Na época, eu protegia a Shikon no tama. Inuyasha tentou roubá-la, mas antes que pudesse usá-la, o lacrei na árvore e acabei morrendo.

- Então v-você está... Morta? É um fantasma? – Falei gaguejando.

Dei alguns passos para trás, afastando-me dela, acabei caindo sentada no chão, morrendo de medo.

- Meu corpo está, mas minha alma não. Há algum tempo atrás, uma velha bruxa me ressuscitou, mas meu corpo é feito de ossos e terra de minha sepultura. – Kikyou.

Por algum motivo que até hoje desconheço, Kikyou respondia a todas minhas perguntas sobre ela, sem nem questioná-las.

Ela estendeu a mão para mim, para levantar-me, mas fiquei com um pouco de receio e ela percebeu.

- Não acha que se eu fosse lhe fazer algum mal, eu já o teria feito? – Kikyou.

Concordei com o que ela falou, porque de fato era verdade, então peguei a mão dela e me levantei com sua ajuda.

- Nunca a vi por esse vilarejo, você não é daqui. Veio de onde? – Kikyou me perguntou, mas ela já tinha certa ideia.

- Bom, na verdade, eu não sou desse tempo, eu vim pelo poço... – Contei para ela, sobre minha casa, meus pais, minha avó. Falei até sobre Yanna. Foi uma longa história, contei praticamente minha vida inteira a ela, que parecia interessada em ouvir.

- Então você vem aqui, igual aquela menina que anda com o Inuyasha, aquela que possui minha alma, Kagome. – Kikyou.

- Kagome... Acho que já ouvi esse nome. – Falei, tentando lembrar.

- Deve ter sido do mesmo jeito que você me viu morrer. Você tem uma forte ligação com este lugar, já que sabia minha história, sem mesmo me conhecer. – Kikyou.

Olhei para o poço. Yanna não estava mais lá.

- Onde está minha loba? – Perguntei à Kikyou, crendo que ela poderia ter visto.

- Enquanto você falava, ela pulou no poço. – Kikyou.

- Aquela loba. – Reclamei, levantando-me para ir atrás dela.

Kikyou apenas me olhou, nisso, vi uma luz sair do poço. Logo Yanna saltou de lá e veio correndo até mim, com um arco e flechas na boca.

- Yanna! Sua bobona. Você sabe que eu nunca peguei nisso, nem sei usá-lo.

Ela jogou-os aos pés de Kikyou, que os pegou.

- Que arco ótimo, bem firme, e essas flechas também, estão bem alinhadas. – Kikyou.

Fiquei vermelha, com uma leve ideia sobre o que Yanna pretendia. Aquela bobona sempre me fazia pagar micos.

- Desculpe-a por isso, ela não sabe o que faz. – Falei, envergonhada.

Kikyou sorriu para mim e me entregou os equipamentos. Fiquei com mais vergonha ainda.

- Yanna, por que trouxe essas coisas aqui? – A repreendi.

- Não brigue com ela. Você disse que nunca mexeu nesse arco? – Kikyou.

- Sim, nunca tentei usá-lo.

- Então, acho que ela quer que você aprenda. – Kikyou.

- Yanna? É verdade? – Perguntei, me fazendo de desentendida.

- Sim, trouxe para Kikyou te ensinar, ela tem uma ótima pontaria, e é experiente também. – Yanna.

- Yanna! Imagina se isso vai acontecer! Eu nunca concordaria!

- Eu sei, por isso mesmo trouxe e entreguei para ela, e não para você. – Yanna falou e só faltava ela me mostrar a língua.

Kikyou apenas me observava.

- Ah, desculpa, não lembrei que só eu entendia ela. – Olhei furiosa para Yanna.

- O que ela falou? – Kikyou.

- Ela falou que trouxe o arco para mim me defender dos youkais.

Yanna rosnou para mim e ameaçou me morder.

- Yanna te entregou, está mentindo. – Kikyou.

- Ta, ela quer que eu treine. – Yanna moveu uma pata, visando me morder, mas antes que ela movesse outra, corrigi rápido. – que você me treine. Pronto falei, mas não tem a menor chance disso acontecer. Yanna é uma loba bobona que não sabe que as outras pessoas têm mais coisas para fazer e que você não iria treinar alguém que acaba de conhecer e principalmente sendo alguém chata como eu e...

Kykiou me interrompeu

- Mas é claro que vou te treinar. – Kikyou.

Olhei espantada para ela, eu nunca pensei que ela fosse concordar. Yanna sentou-se ao meu lado e me encarou, toda cheia de si.

- Sua bobona, viu o que você fez? A Kikyou é gentil demais para dizer não. – Kikyou ficou com uma expressão triste.

Olhei para ela, que logo sorriu para mim.

- Não, Yanna tem razão. – Kikyou.

- Pronto, agora são cúmplices. – Falei rindo.

Kikyou acabou rindo também, mesmo que pouco. Quando a vi pela primeira vez, lá do poço, tive outra impressão dela, mas acabei por descobrir que ela era super simpática e gentil, ao menos comigo, mas também era muito misteriosa. Parecia me esconder algo, e realmente escondia, mas não a culpava. Ela tinha acabado de me conhecer, era óbvio que não iria me contar seus segredos. Mas eu também não costumava falar para as pessoas, que não conhecia, sobre mim, na verdade, não falava sobre mim para ninguém, mas com ela, não sei explicar, era diferente. Eu sentia uma confiança estranha nela, acho até que se ela tivesse me mandado pular de um penhasco, eu faria, sem questionar. Ta, isso eu não faria, mas eu realmente confiava nela, uma pessoa que há alguns minutos antes, eu não tinha a menor ideia de que existia.

- Shyori? – Kikyou.

Chacoalhei a cabeça.

- O que foi? – Perguntei.

- Você estava pensativa. – Kikyou.

- Ah, me desculpe. Agora, acho melhor eu parar de tomar seu tempo e ir. – Falei, meio sem graça.

- Quando começamos seu treinamento? – Kikyou.

Estava tentando me esquivar dessa pergunta, mas não teve jeito, então me fiz de desentendida, mais uma vez.

- Hã? Você falou sério quando falou que me treinaria?

- Sim. – Kikyou.

Kikyou pensava, naquele momento, em mim. Soube por ela, que se ela não tivesse falado comigo naquele momento, diria que eu era uma poderosa sacerdotisa, mas acho que ela exagerou um pouquinho.

Olhei espantada para ela. Eu jurava que ela estava brincando sobre meu treinamento.

- Não sei. Quando você quiser, e se não quiser, não precisa.

Ela levantou-se e caminhou alguns passos. Eu fiquei ali, observando-a e logo a mesma virou-se para trás.

- Pegue seu arco e suas flechas e vamos começar. – Kikyou.

Assenti e então me levantei e a segui. Fomos caminhando em direção ao poço, passamos ao seu lado e seguimos mais um pouco em frente, até um campo aberto.

- Vamos começar com algo grande. – Ela falou.

Concordei, já que não tinha a menor ideia de o que fazer ali.

- Acerte aquela árvore ali. – Kikyou.

Fiquei meio confusa, ela não me explicou nada, então peguei uma flecha, posicionei do jeito que achei que devia, lembrei dela mirando em Inuyasha, então fiz a mesma postura. Mirei exatamente na árvore, mas não estava concentrada, apenas pensava em não poder errar, porque na época eu era um tanto orgulhosa e considerava um mico errar ali. Logo soltei a flecha e rapidamente a olhei.

- Eu sou péssima nisso, nem sei colocar a flecha. – Falei me desculpando.

A flecha passou bem longe da árvore e caiu no chão.

- Você colocou a flecha certa, e também tem uma ótima postura, o que fez você errar, foi a insegurança, ou a vergonha. – Kikyou.

- Hã?

- Quando você posicionou a flecha, você estava concentrada no alvo, mas quando a soltou, estava pensando com seu orgulho, não com seu coração. Ficou com medo de errar na minha frente, o que a fez perder a concentração na flecha. – Kikyou.

- Estou confusa.

- Não se preocupe comigo, é normal errar a primeira vez, e se você fosse acertar na primeira, eu não precisaria te treinar. – Kikyou.

Olhei para o chão, envergonhada, questionando o fato de ela saber o modo como eu pensava.

- Agora tente novamente, mas desta vez me esqueça, esqueça de tudo, é apenas você e a árvore. – Kikyou.

Naquele momento um pensamento irônico veio a minha mente: "Ah, ótimo jeito de me ensinar, me pedindo pra esquecer."

Peguei a flecha e mirei na árvore, nisso escutei vários barulhos, notei algo gigantesco correndo em minha direção. Totalmente assustada e com muito medo, olhei rapidamente para o lado. Acabei soltando a flecha, sem perceber. Andei alguns passos na direção oposta àquela centopéia gigantesca que aparecera de repente, mas o medo me fez cair sentada no chão, paralisada, fitando aqueles grandes olhos vermelhos. O youkai aproximou-se de mim e nisso uma flecha, soltada por Kikyou, que emanava uma luz forte, atravessou o corpo do monstro, fazendo-o desintegrar. Era uma típica flecha purificadora. Fiquei boquiaberta.

- Nossa! Que poder incrível! C-como fez isso? – Falei, impressionada.

- Isso o que? – Kikyou olhou para mim.

- Essa flecha, como ela tinha poder?

Kikyou naquele momento intrigou-se com minha pergunta, pois segundos antes, eu havia soltado uma flecha purificadora, mas nem percebi.

- É uma flecha purificadora, usada por sacerdotisas. – Kikyou.

Eu ainda estava ali, sentada no chão, fitando-a.

- Levante-se e vá procurar sua flecha. – Kikyou.

Fiz a cara mais "o que ela está falando?" do mundo e olhei para frente. Levantei-me e fui até o lugar onde havia caído a flecha. Retirei-a do chão e voltei até Kikyou.

- Está aqui. – Falei, mostrando-a.

- A outra flecha, a que você soltou quando o youkai apareceu. – Kikyou.

Foi nessa hora que me dei conta de que havia soltado a flecha, mas não tinha a menor ideia de onde ela estava.

Olhei para a árvore em que mirava, tendo em mente que poderia estar ali por perto, mas estranhamente, a flecha estava exatamente no centro dela, e tinha um leve brilho rosa. Caminhei até a árvore, levei a mão na flecha e senti uma leve ardência.

- Ai! – Falei, retirando a mão.

Nisso, Kikyou comprovou suas suspeitas anteriores sobre os rumores que estavam falando, mas continuou intrigada com o fato de eu não ter percebido quando soltei a flecha.

- Shyori, de onde você veio mesmo? – Kikyou.

Olhei rapidamente para trás.

- De Tókio, do outro lado do poço.

Ela somente concordou. Fiquei parada, não sabia como retirar a flecha, então fiquei observando-a.

- Está tendo problemas em retirar a flecha? – Kikyou.

- Não, problema nenhum. – Respondi.

Depois dessa resposta, fiquei com vergonha de pedir para ela retirá-la, então rapidamente levei minha mão e puxei-a da árvore, mas dessa vez não ardeu e já não brilhava mais. Voltei até Kikyou.

- Você acertou, agora podemos tentar algo menor. – Kikyou.

- Já? Eu apenas comecei o treinamento. – Falei espantada.

- Então, acerte mais uma vez na árvore.

Peguei o arco, posicionei uma flecha, tendo em mente que erraria. Estava prestes a soltá-la quando:

- Espere! Não a solte. Esconda-se atrás daquelas árvores. Tem pessoas vindo para cá. Eles não podem te ver. Tente não se mexer muito. – Kikyou.

Guardei a flecha em minha aljava.

- Não importa o que acontecer, por nenhum motivo saia da árvore e não faça barulho. – Kikyou.

Assenti, confusa. Corri até a árvore e saltei, parando exatamente no galho. Fiquei impressionada, pois não sabia que podia fazer aquilo.

Tentei esconder-me atrás das folhagens, deixando apenas uma fresta para poder enxergar o que aconteceria. Kikyou parecia tranquila. Estava parada, apenas olhando para o nada.

Algum tempo depois...

- Kikyou?

Escutei um homem falar, com uma voz familiar. Já havia escutado-a antes, mas não recordava a pessoa.

- Foi daqui que veio aquela poderosa flecha, Inuyasha. – Falou uma garota, com uma voz doce e meiga.

Nessa hora lembrei-me do dono da voz, Inuyasha, então tentei olhar pela fresta, mas não conseguia. Apenas via Kikyou, que se virou para a direção deles.

Eu quis descer da árvore para ajudar Kikyou, pois achava que Inuyasha era mau, mas lembrei-me do que ela havia dito então não me movi.

- Inuyasha, nos encontramos de novo. – Kikyou.

Vi ele aproximar-se dela. Os dois se olhavam, e por mais incrível que parecesse pra mim, era o olhar de duas pessoas apaixonadas, uma pela outra.

Comecei a sentir aquela dor na cabeça, que sempre vinha acompanhada de imagens. Estava quase fechando os olhos, mas resistia, lutava para não ver mais essas coisas que me assustavam tanto, principalmente depois de ter visto Kikyou morrer. Eu não queria descobrir mais coisas, mas não consegui resistir, sentei no galho da árvore, encostei-me no troco e fechei os olhos. Vi Kikyou, e junto dela, Inuyasha. Eles estavam tranquilamente sentados em um barco. Kikyou parecia triste, e Inuyasha preocupado. Mas os dois estavam juntos e eram amigos.

Acordei, e olhei pela fresta novamente.

- Kikyou, você está mais forte. Aquela primeira flecha foi muito poderosa. – Falou Kagome, com sua voz doce.

Eu fiquei mais intrigada. Queria ver ela, mas não conseguia.

Kikyou apenas olhou para a direção da colegial. Ela agia extremamente diferente com eles, do que comigo. Parecia sentir remorso de algo, mas também... Ela ainda amava Inuyasha, e nesse momento, suspeitei disso.

- Tenho certeza que vi uma flecha purificadora muito poderosa, vindo dessa direção. – Kagome falou mais uma vez.

"Nossa, como essa garota fala!" – Pensei arrogantemente.

- Kikyou, tem mais alguém com você? – Inuyasha falou, com a voz baixa, ainda olhando-a apaixonado.

- Não Inuyasha. – Ela olhou para ele. – Não tem mais ninguém aqui.

Eles se olhavam tão apaixonadamente, que a qualquer momento eles poderiam se beijar. Ao menos era o que eu pensava.

Notei que aquela garota ficou calada. Movi-me no galho, fui até a ponta dele. Por outra fresta, consegui enxergar aquela garota. Fiquei impressionada, ela era tão parecida com a Kikyou, mas notei ela olhar para a direção oposta aos dois, ela estava triste. Na hora eu já deduzi que ela estava com ciúmes dos dois.

"Como elas podem amar um monstro como ele?" – Pensei.

Miroku, Sango, Shippou e Kirara também estavam ali. Eu não os conhecia, então comecei a deduzir:

- Pelas suas vestes, o rapaz é um monge. A garota deve ser uma exterminadora de youkais. Ao menos é o que me parece, já que pelo que minha avó me contou sobre eles, usavam essas armaduras estranhas. A gata grande, embora tenha o tamanho de Yanna, com certeza é uma youkai e a criancinha também.

- Kirara, o que foi? – Perguntou a exterminadora, olhando para a gata.

- Então a gata é Kirara. – Falei comigo mesma.

Kirara estava inquieta, pois havia sentido meu cheiro.

- Eu também senti esse cheiro Kirara. – Inuyasha.

- Cheiro? Do que? – Kagome perguntou.

Nessa hora, reparei melhor em Kagome. Ela usava um uniforme igual ao meu.

- Fedor Kagome, fedor de lobo. – Inuyasha.

Foi aí que descobri o nome dela, mas quando Inuyasha falou em fedor de lobo, meu coração acelerou, pois logo lembrei-me de Yanna.

Comecei a mexer-me no galho, olhando de um lado para o outro, procurando a loba, mas nada. Não a encontrava em lugar nenhum.

- Espere, não é só cheiro de lobo, tem outro cheiro, é cheiro de... – Inuyasha parou de falar repentinamente, cheirando o ar.

Kikyou olhou para o resto do cadáver da centopéia.

– Kéh! Deve ser o cheiro imundo da centopéia. Melhor sairmos daqui. – Inuyasha falou, olhando os restos.

- Nossa, Inuyasha querendo deixar a Kikyou por livre e espontânea vontade? Essa é novidade para mim. – O monge falou espantado, mas foi mais como um deboche.

- Miroku, é melhor você não provocar o Inuyasha. – A exterminadora falou.

- Sango, fique calma, eu só estou brincando. – Miroku falou com medo, olhando para Inuyasha, que estava raivoso.

- O Inuyasha nunca cresce mesmo. – O menininho falou, sentado no ombro de Inuyasha, com cara de desgosto.

- Shippou, seu miserável! – Inuyasha

Shippou pulou do ombro dele e começou a correr em volta da gata, e Inuyasha foi correndo atrás dele. Eles deram várias voltas ali, até que:

- Inuyasha! – Kagome exclamou com certa raiva.

Ele para de correr assustado, com medo de Kagome.

- O que é Kagome? – Inuyasha falou com a voz baixa, morrendo de medo.

- OSUWARI! – Kagome gritou.

O colar que ele tinha no pescoço, o Kotodama, foi ativado pelas palavras da colegial e ele caiu de cara no chão.

- Kagome, por que fez isso? – Inuyasha.

- Coitado do Shippou, ele é só uma criança, Inuyasha! – Kagome falou de olhos fechados, quase bufando.

Ela, e os outros caminham para o lugar de onde haviam vindo.

- Ei, me esperem! – Inuyasha falou levantando-se do chão e então foi correndo atrás deles.

Algum tempo depois...

Kikyou veio até a árvore onde eu estava e falou:

- Shyori, pode descer. Você fez um ótimo trabalho, achei que eles iriam te perceber. – Kikyou.

Pulei no chão.

- Obrigada, mas agora acho melhor eu voltar para casa, falei para minha avó que não iria demorar. Falarei que a senhorita vai me treinar, para que ela não se pergunte o que virei fazer aqui.

Ela assentiu.

- Onde está Yanna?

- Ela voltou para o poço, quando mandei você esconder-se. – Kikyou.

- Loba medrosa. – Falei revirando os olhos.

- Não, ela apenas entendeu o que eu falei. – Kikyou.

- Eu sabia! Vocês duas são cúmplices! – Falei rindo, arrancando um sorriso de Kikyou.

- Então, todo dia, a tarde? – Kikyou falava do treino.

- Sim. Agora eu vou. Até mais.

- Até amanhã. – Kikyou.

Fui correndo para o poço, de lá, sorri e acenei com a mão e pulei.

Já em casa, corri até o quarto de minha avó. Ela estava sentada em sua cama, e seja lá o que estava fazendo, parou repentinamente quando me viu.

- Vovó, sabe quem eu conheci hoje?

- Quem? – Avó.

- A sacerdotisa Kikyou.

Ela soltou um sorriso debochado.

- Isso é impossível, ela foi morta a muito tempo atrás.

- Eu sei, mas a senhorita Kikyou foi ressuscitada por uma bruxa. Sabe do que mais? Ela vai me ensinar a usar o arco e flechas. – Falei empolgada.

- A Kikyou? Viva? – Minha avó perguntou assustada.

- Não, ressuscitada. – Repeti. - O corpo dela é feito de ossos e terra da sepultura da mesma..

- Uraçui! – Minha avó sussurrou, olhando para o lado.

Eu ignorei completamente o que ela falou.

- A senhorita Kikyou me mandou voltar lá todos os dias, nesse mesmo horário para treinarmos. – Falei, saindo do quarto.

- Shyori, espere. – Minha avó veio até mim. – Quero que entregue isso para Kikyou. – Ela me deu aquele caquinho de vidro.

- Isso é um fragmento da Shikon no tama, não é? – Perguntei, guardando o fragmento embaixo do meu bracelete, feito de pele de lobo.

- Sim, vejo que Kikyou lhe ensinou bastante coisa. – Avó.

Concordei, mesmo não tendo sido Kikyou quem me ensinara.

Não sei como reconheci a jóia, já que não tinha ideia de que ela havia sido quebrada, nem mesmo sobre ela ainda continuar naquele mundo.

- Entregarei.

Desci as escadas, já era noite. Peguei um pedaço de carne da geladeira e comi. Eu estava muito cansada, então subi as escadas, tomei banho e fui dormir.

Durante duas semanas, eu acordava cedo, treinava com a espada, almoçava em casa, pulava no poço, passava a tarde inteira treinando arco e flechas e conversando com Kikyou. Nesse tempo ficamos bem próximas, eu voltava para casa a noite, a tempo de jantar, tomava banho e ia dormir. Foi assim até o dia em que meus pais voltaram da viagem.


	3. A má notícia

A má notícia

Duas semanas depois do meu primeiro encontro com Kikyou, acordei com minha mãe me abraçando e me beijando a cada cinco segundos.

- Shyori, que saudades de você minha criança. – Minha mãe falou eufórica.

Abracei-a também, eu estava morrendo de saudades dela. Levantei-me da cama e, antes que eu pudesse trocar de roupa, meu pai veio e me abraçou com bastante força.

- Nossa! Como você cresceu mocinha. – Pai.

Abracei-o dizendo:

- Pai, foram só duas semanas, não tem como eu ter crescido nesse tempo.

Ele me largou, olhou em meus olhos e me abraçou novamente.

- Pai, agora me deixa trocar de roupa. – Falei rindo.

Ele me soltou e desceu as escadas. Troquei de roupa e desci para a cozinha. Meus pais estavam sentados à mesa, sorridentes, com o café já servido, me esperando. Sentei-me na cadeira, fiz meu sanduíche e meu achocolatado como sempre. Comi tudo, levei o copo na pia e saí.

Peguei minha espada e fui ao no campo que havia atrás da casa. Eu sempre treinava em uma rocha. Ficava batendo nela com força, tentando cortá-la. Eu também treinava movimentos, procurava um jeito de cortar o vento, fazendo a espada ter um corte mais fino e rápido. Com o tempo, eu aprendi a examinar uma espada e dizer se ela estava boa ou não, e a minha, já estava sem corte, então comecei a poli-la. Um tempo depois, parei e fui beber água. Encontrei minha avó na cozinha. Ela me olhou triste, suspirou, abaixou a cabeça e subiu as escadas.

"O que será que ela tem?" – Pensei.

Bebi a água e voltei a polir minha espada.

Quando terminei, já estava na hora do almoço. Minha mãe veio até mim.

- Shyori, por que você usa tanto essa espada? Isso não é coisa que uma moça goste de fazer.

- Não vejo problema nenhum nisso. – Respondi.

- Venha comer. O almoço já está pronto. – Ela falou e logo suspirou.

Fui com ela e sentamos todos juntos à mesa. Fiz meu prato, e comi bem rápido, então me levantei da mesa, apuradíssima.

- Aonde vai com tanta pressa filha? – Pai.

Olhei para ele, fui falar, mas lembrei da minha avó pedindo para mim não contar nada a eles. Olhei rapidamente para a minha avó, que me olhava ansiosa, esperando minha resposta.

- Para meu quarto. – Respondi, ainda olhando para minha avó.

- Espera querida, precisamos falar com você. – Mãe.

- É melhor você sentar. – Pai.

Fiquei apreensiva. Sentei-me novamente à mesa e olhei para minha mãe.

- Shyori, quero que você entenda uma coisa, nós amamos muito você e só queremos o seu bem. Assim, nós, eu e seu pai, resolvemos te contar juntos... – A interrompi.

- Fala logo. Odeio suspense.

- Eu não sei como falar. Fala você querido. – Olhamos juntas para meu pai.

- Querida, nós teremos que deixar a Yanna com outra pessoa. Vai ser... – O interrompi.

- O QUE? – Gritei, levantando-me com raiva da mesa.

- Shyori, acalme-se. Vai ser melhor para ela. – Mãe.

- Melhor nada! Você não sabe o que é melhor para ela! – Uma lágrima escorreu de meu rosto. – Eu nunca vou deixar vocês darem Yanna para alguém! Se vocês tentarem fazer isso, eu fujo de casa com ela e vocês nunca mais me verão. – Falei aos choros.

- Eu falei que iria ser difícil. – Minha mãe falou, olhando para o pai.

Eu saí correndo para fora, procurando Yanna, mas não a encontrava em lugar nenhum. Sentei-me no colchão dela e comecei a chorar mais ainda, soluçando.

- Calma filha, nós precisamos dar ela a alguém. No apartamento que eu e seu pai fomos ver, não tem espaço para ela, ela ficará trancada. Vai ser melhor ela ficar com outra pessoa. – Minha mãe veio até mim e me abraçou.

- Apartamento? Nós vamos nos mudar? – Me revoltei mais ainda.

- Sim querida. Semana que vem. – Mãe.

- NÃO! VOCÊS VÃO SE MUDAR! EU NÃO VOU! – Berrei, afastando-a de mim.

Levantei-me rapidamente, corri até meu quarto e me tranquei lá. Deitei na cama e fiquei chorando por um bom tempo.

- Eu não vou abandonar Yanna e não vou me mudar! Não vou! – Ficava repetindo, várias e várias vezes.

O choro foi parando. Levantei-me e fui até a janela, ainda soluçando. Olhei para baixo, vi Yanna correndo atrás das borboletas.

Suspirei aliviada e abri um pequeno sorriso.

Abri a porta do quarto e desci correndo as escadas. Me embolei no tapete da porta e quase caí, mas continuei correndo. Fui até Yanna e me joguei em cima dela, abraçando-a com força. Ela me lambeu e aconchegou-se em volta de mim. Senti-me protegida ali, esquecendo tudo. Fiquei assim por um bom tempo, até que acabei dormindo.

Acordei com a voz de meu pai.

- Shyori. Acorde...

Abri os olhos. Eu ainda estava deitada em Yanna e já estava escuro.

- Que horas são?

- Sete e meia. Agora podemos conversar direito? – Pai.

Assenti. Ele sentou-se ao meu lado, no colchão da Yanna.

- Querida, nós vamos nos mudar para o seu bem. Aqui nessa fazenda, você não terá futuro nenhum, e se nós pudéssemos, levaríamos Yanna conosco, mas o apartamento não permite animais, principalmente do tamanho da Yanna. Imagine um cavalo dentro de um apartamento. – Ele riu falando isso.

Olhei triste para Yanna, que também parecia triste. Abracei-a.

- Mas pai, eu não quero deixá-la, nem me mudar. – Pensei em todas as minhas amigas e logo Kikyou me veio em mente. – E as amizades que fiz aqui? E os meus sentimentos, como eles ficam?

- Filha...

- Filha nada, você falou que estão pensando em meu futuro. E o que eu quero para o meu futuro? Vocês me perguntaram? Não! Vocês não têm esse direito!

Levantei-me e, andando falei:

- Não me esperem para o jantar, talvez eu nem volte hoje. Yanna! Vem!

Ela levantou-se e me seguiu. Fomos andando pela rua, até a frente do templo e nos escondemos atrás do muro, impedindo-o de nos ver. Fiquei observando meu pai lá fora pensando. Quando ele entrou, eu corri para o poço e me joguei lá.

Já na época das guerras civis, montei em Yanna, que pulou para fora do poço. Vi Kikyou sentada, no mesmo lugar onde a encontrei pela primeira vez. Corri até ela, querendo abraçá-la, mas parei em sua frente, e com vergonha, apenas sentei ao seu lado.

- Por que está triste? – Kikyou falou, olhando em meus olhos.

Abaixei a cabeça, mas não respondi. Uma lágrima escorreu do meu olho.

- Não chore. O que aconteceu? Pode confiar em mim.

- Eu sei que posso. O problema é com meus pais.

- O que aconteceu com eles? Eles estão bem? – Ela perguntou.

- Sim, estão bem. É que eles querem se mudar para outra cidade, bem distante, e querem que eu dê a Yanna para alguém. Mas eu não quero ir! Se eu for, não poderei mais vir aqui, e não quero deixar Yanna, eu gosto muito dela, ela é como uma irmã para mim.

Kikyou não falou nada, apenas fitou o chão.

- Senhorita Kikyou, posso lhe pedir um favor?

- Claro. – Kikyou.

- Posso ficar aqui esta noite?

- Sim, as crianças do vilarejo vão adorar, elas gostam tanto de você. Elas sempre perguntam para onde você vai, principalmente a Akani. - Kikyou

- Que bom que elas gostam de mim, e a Akani sempre me leva água quando estou treinando, e também me ajuda, procurando as flechas.

Kikyou sorriu para mim.

No pouco tempo em que treinei, já conseguia acertar alvos pequenos, mas somente parados. Naquele dia, nós começaríamos a treinar com eles se mexendo, mas não pude ir lá pela tarde.

- Senhorita Kikyou, eu vou dar uma volta por aí. Preciso pensar um pouco, e aliviar a tensão.

- Volte logo, você precisa jantar. – Kikyou.

Concordei, já andando para o meio da floresta. Pude escutar Kikyou falar:

- Yanna, deixe-a ir sozinha, ela precisa de um tempo para pensar.

Ela estava certa, eu não queria que Yanna me seguisse, não queria ninguém comigo. Caminhei por pouco tempo, até avistar um rio. Fui até a beira dele e me sentei no chão. Olhando para a água, vi a lua refletir ali, parecia um sonho. Pensei em tomar banho, mas estava muito frio e não tinha toalha, nem xampu, então esqueci essa idéia.

Estava tudo tão tranquilo, meus cabelos moviam-se de acordo com o vento. Olhei para cima, para observar a lua, que brilhava tanto. Mesmo morando em uma fazenda, fazia tempo que eu não sentava sozinha, ao ar livre. Fiquei ali, alguns minutos, até que escutei um barulho nas árvores e em seguida, tive a sensação de estar sendo observada, então me levantei e voltei ao vilarejo.

Logo avistei Yanna, sentada na entrada, me esperando. Cheguei perto dela.

- Yanna, já estou aqui, não precisa sentir tanto a minha falta. – Falei me gabando da preocupação dela.

Ela virou-se de costas para mim, e toda orgulhosa, fingindo não estar preocupada, saiu andando para dentro do vilarejo. Entrei também e procurei por Kikyou, mas não a achei.

- Senhorita Shyori, venha comer. – Akani.

A menininha veio até mim, pegou minha mão e me levou até a casa dela.

- A sacerdotisa Kikyou me perguntou se a senhorita poderia passar aqui essa noite, e eu acho ótimo que fique conosco. Você está sempre cuidando das crianças do vilarejo, eu não teria como lhe negar isso. – Falou Ayumi, mãe de Akani.

- Eu não cuido das crianças, elas não precisam, são tão legais. E, eu não quero dar trabalho a vocês.

- Imagina, trabalho nenhum... Ah, a sacerdotisa Kikyou foi dar uma volta, ela falou que se você quiser vê-la, é para você seguir reto pelo caminho que tem aos fundos do vilarejo...

Concordei e levantei-me para procurar Kikyou.

- Espere, ela falou que você faria isso, então coma antes de ir.

Sentei-me com elas e comi.

- Que sopa deliciosa, obrigada. Agora vou procurar a senhorita Kikyou. – Falei levantando-me. – Onde deixo o prato?

- Pode deixar aqui. – Ela apontou para a mesa improvisada.

Coloquei o prato lá, agradeci mais uma vez e saí da casa. Fui até o final do vilarejo, onde havia apenas um caminho, então segui reto por ele. Era longo, mas continuei indo. Logo as árvores deram espaço a um campo aberto, era um precipício. Kikyou estava sentada na árvore, com uns bichinhos estranhos levando almas para ela, os shinidama-chuu.

- O que são essas coisas? – Perguntei apontando um deles.

- São youkais carregadores de almas. Eles me trazem as almas das pessoas mortas, pois sem elas, eu não resistiria.

Fiquei olhando aquilo, mas não me espantei, parecia algo tão normal.

- Por que disse para Ayume onde te encontrar?

- Eu sabia que você iria me procurar, então falei para onde vinha se não, você se perderia nessa floresta. – Kikyou falou calma.

- Tem razão, eu iria procurá-la mesmo. Nossa, você parece me conhecer bem.

- Posso dizer que te conheço melhor que os outros. – Ela falou misteriosamente.

- É. – Concordei, um tanto confusa.

Apesar da personalidade forte da Kikyou, ela era uma ótima pessoa. Descobri que ela morria de ciúmes de Kagome com Inuyasha, e também que Kagome é a reencarnação da Kikyou.

- Senhorita Kikyou, eu estava pensando, se a Shikon no tama foi queimada com o seu corpo, como ela está aqui?

- Aquela garota que anda com Inuyasha, a Kagome, veio para este mundo, com a jóia dentro de seu corpo e um Youkai conseguiu retirá-la de lá...

- Mas, como ela se partiu?

- Com sua inteligência, aquela menina conseguiu acertar uma flecha purificadora no Youkai que roubara a jóia, mas também acertou na mesma e a partiu em pedaços. – Kikyou falou com certa ironia sobre a parte da inteligência.

- Mas, ela não é sua reencarnação? Ela não deveria ter boa pontaria?

- Ela tem uma péssima pontaria e as flechas dela são muito fracas. É até um insulto dizer que ela é minha reencarnação.

- Mas ela não treina?

- Não, já que tem Inuyasha para protegê-la. – Kikyou falou com certa raiva.

Soltei um leve sorrisinho maroto.

- Do que está rindo? – Ela perguntou, séria.

- De você.

- Por que está rindo de mim? – Kikyou perguntou brava.

Abri um sorriso maior ainda e logo comecei a rir. Ela tentou controlar-se, mas não conseguiu e acabou rindo também.

- Mas por que você está rindo? – Ela falou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Por causa dos seus ciúmes. – Falei ainda rindo.

- Eu não sinto ciúmes. – Kikyou falou, voltando a ficar séria.

- É claro que sente.

- Garota ingênua. Eu não amo Inuyasha.

- Ta bom, vou fingir que acredito e você finge que não sente nada por ele.

Ela desceu da árvore.

- Eu não sinto nada por ele, acredite se quiser. – Kikyou falou e foi andando para o caminho do vilarejo.

Olhei para ela andando. Levei a mão na cabeça, sentindo mais uma daquelas dores de cabeça, então caí ajoelhada no chão. Kikyou virou-se rapidamente para trás, e me vendo caída, correu até mim, me apoiando em seu corpo. Acabei desmaiando.

Uma imagem do céu, a noite, veio em minha cabeça. Logo eu estava olhando para Inuyasha, humano, com longos cabelos negros. Ele estava com um certo ódio, mas não sei se olhava para mim ou para algo em sua frente. Foi impossível distinguir.

Quando abri os olhos, encontrava-me no colo de Kikyou, olhando para ela, que também me olhava.

- Você está bem Shyori? – Ela perguntou.

- Sim, estou. Já acostumei com isso.

Levantei-me do colo dela.

- Senhorita Kikyou...

Ela me interrompeu.

- Shyori, não me chame de senhorita, apenas Kikyou.

Concordei.

- Kikyou, fiquei em duvida com uma coisa que não sai da minha cabeça.

- O que é? – Kikyou.

- Notei, que quando aquela garota, a Kagome fala "Osuwari" o colar de Inuyasha brilha, e ele cai de cara no chão. Tudo bem que ele tem uma cara de cachorro, mas duvido que ele faça aquilo por livre e espontânea vontade.

- O colar que Inuyasha usa, é um Kotodama. Foi minha irmã, Kaede, quem colocou nele, fazendo-o obedecer Kagome.

- Mas, por quê?

- Quando Kagome tirou o lacre de Inuyasha, feito por mim, com a flecha, o mesmo despertou. Ele estava enfurecido e tentou roubar a Shikon no tama dela, então minha irmã colocou o colar nele e mandou Kagome falar qualquer palavra para ativar o poder do colar... – A interrompi.

- E ela escolheu "Osuwari" por causa da cara de cachorro dele?

- Provavelmente sim.

Comecei a rir espontaneamente e logo voltamos para o vilarejo.

Encontrei Akani, sentada no chão frio, em frente a sua casa.

- O que está fazendo aqui fora? – Perguntei preocupada.

Ela levantou-se e me olhou toda feliz. Logo correu até mim e me abraçou.

- Estava esperando você, achei que você não iria mais voltar. – Akani falou meio triste.

Lembrei-me que iria me mudar, uma lágrima escorreu de meus olhos. Ergui-a no colo e abracei-a com força.

- Por que está chorando senhorita Shyori? – A pequena perguntou.

- Não estou chorando. – Falei secando as lágrimas.

Ela sorriu para mim, sabendo que eu estava chorando, mas não falou nada, apenas colocou a cabeça sobre meu ombro. Ficamos assim por alguns minutos, e logo ela estava dormindo. Levei-a até sua cama e coloquei-a lá.

Akani era uma menininha de olhos e cabelos negros. Mesmo tendo passado pouco tempo com ela, já a considerava minha irmãzinha caçula. Ela sempre me ajudava em tudo que eu precisava, e eu a ajudava também. Para a idade que ela tinha na época, seis anos, era bem madura. Ela entendia bem as coisas e não chorava por qualquer motivo. Sempre ajudava sua mãe nas tarefas diárias. Apesar de tudo, ela teve que amadurecer muito rápido. Perdeu o pai muito cedo, e algum tempo atrás, sua mãe havia ficado doente, então ela teve que cuidá-la até ficar boa.

- Shyori, eu vou dormir, sua cama é esta. – Ayumi apontou a cama. – Pode dormir quando quiser.

- Eu não estou com sono agora, eu dormi a tarde inteira, acho que não vou conseguir dormir essa noite.

Ela concordou e foi deitar-se. Eu saí da casa e encostei-me na parede. Olhei para o lado e vi Kikyou sentada em uma pequena escada. Fui até ela.

- Ainda acordada? – Perguntei.

- Pessoas mortas não dormem. – Kikyou.

- Você está viva! – Gritei com ela. Suspirei e logo completei com a voz baixa. – Pelo menos vai estar.

Ela me olhou, questionando o que eu acabara de falar.

- Vou estar? O que você quer dizer com isso? – Kikyou.

- Na verdade, não sei, mas eu vou encontrar um jeito de reviver o seu verdadeiro corpo, feito de carne, ossos e sangue.

Ela me encarou com raiva no olhar.

- Menina tola! Isso é impossível, é perda de tempo.

- Não! Eu achava que eu estar aqui era impossível, e estou, então recuperar seu corpo não é impossível, e muito menos perda de tempo, ruum.

- Huh! – Kikyou desviou o olhar para o lado, ainda com a expressão brava.

Kikyou não conseguia entender o motivo de eu querer ajudar ela, ou então, não aceitava isso.

- Kikyou. Não fique brava, eu sei que quando você tem amigos de verdade, o impossível, é só uma questão de pensamento.

Kikyou me olhou meio confusa.

- Amigos? – Ela perguntou.

- Sim, amigos verdadeiros, que se importam e te apóiam em tudo, querem o melhor para você e fazem o possível para isso. Kikyou, eu sou sua amiga.

Ela rapidamente virou-se em minha direção e me abraçou. Eu jamais pensei que ela faria isso, era sempre tão séria. Os poucos risos que vi saírem dela, foi por causa do meu riso, mas aquele abraço foi realmente estranho, mas abracei-a também.

- Eu sou uma sacerdotisa, meu trabalho é ajudar as pessoas sem ganhar nada em troca. Nunca esperei que alguém que a pouco me conheceu e mesmo sabendo que já morri, fosse se importar comigo. – Kikyou falou, apoiada em meu peito.

- Mas eu me importo. – Falei, olhando para o céu.

Senti ela me abraçar mais forte, aconchegando-se em mim.

Eu estava totalmente se graça com aquilo, mas não fiz nada, apenas continuei a abraçá-la, que logo se afastou um pouco de mim e fitou o chão.

- Me desculpe por isso. – Kikyou.

- Não se preocupe.

Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso, então sorri para ela também.

- Shyori, vá dormir. Você deve estar com sono. – Kikyou.

- Não, não estou. Eu dormi a tarde inteira.

Na verdade, mesmo tendo dormido a tarde, eu estava com sono, mas não iria deixar ela sozinha ali, não enquanto eu pudesse ficar com ela, já que a mesma parecia triste.

- Você está com cara de sono.

- Não estou. – Respondi.

- Está sim, vá dormir. – Kikyou.

- Não, não vou te deixar sozinha.

Ela fitou novamente o chão. Eu, ainda sorrindo olhei para o céu e comecei a balançar os pés.

Kikyou continuava a questionar meus atos, tendo em mente que eu fingia me importar com ela, mas eu me importava mesmo.

- Shyori, está frio. Vá para dentro. – Kikyou.

Eu ignorei-a. Alguns minutos depois, ela levantou-se, e foi para sua cama e fingiu dormir, somente para que eu fizesse o mesmo. Permaneci mais um tempo ali, observando as estrelas, talvez essa seria minha ultima vez ali, naquele lugar. Levantei-me e fui até a porta da casa de Akani. Ela e a mãe dela já estavam dormindo, e eu não queria acordá-las, então não entrei. Fui até Yanna, que estava deitada na grama, deitei-me nela e voltei a observar o céu. Logo, meus olhos foram se fechando, então me aconcheguei na loba, que tentou me aquecer com seu corpo e a dormindo.

No outro dia, acordei com Yanna me lambendo, abri os olhos, mas tive que fechá-los rapidamente, pois o sol batia forte em meu rosto. Sentei no chão e abri novamente os olhos. Havia uma espécie de cobertor me cobrindo, que me aqueceu a noite.

Kikyou... – Sussurrei sorrindo.

Levantei-me, peguei o cobertor e levei-o até a cabana onde Kikyou havia entrado na noite anterior. Ela estava ali dentro, sentada.

- Obrigada. – Falei para Kikyou, entregando-a o cobertor.

- Do que você está falando? – Kikyou.

- Ei, esse truque é meu. Não vou cair nele. – Falei sorrindo.

Ela sorriu para mim, pegando o cobertor de minhas mãos.

- Agora preciso ir. Meus pais devem estar preocupados.

Ao falar aquilo, simplesmente não aguentei mais e a abracei com força, chorando.

- Por que está chorando? – Ela perguntou.

- Porque não vou poder mais ver você, nem Yanna, nem ninguém. – Falei entre meio aos soluços.

Ela me abraçou mais forte que nunca.

- Acalme-se, você ainda alguns dias.

Desencostei minha cabeça dela e olhei-a nos olhos

- É melhor você ir se despedir de Akani antes de ir. – Kikyou.

Concordei e fui até a porta, mas logo olhei para sacerdotisa novamente.

- Kikyou, sabe onde ela está? – Perguntei.

- Ela foi ajudar Ayume a colher os frutos da plantação. – Ela respondeu.

Saí dali, ainda com lágrimas escorrendo. Fui até a plantação.

- Senhorita Shyori! – Akani gritou, largando sua cesta no chão e correndo até mim.

Ela pulou em meus braços e eu ergui-a no colo, e então nos abraçamos.

- Akani, preciso falar uma coisa a você.

- O que foi senhorita Shyori? – Ela ergueu a cabeça, olhando-me nos olhos.

Coloquei-a no chão e me abaixei, ficando da altura dela.

- Akani, eu quero que você seja uma ótima menina, sempre ajude sua mãe, nunca desobedeça ela e o mais importante, seja forte na vida, pois nem tudo é como nós queremos.

Olha quem fala. Eu pedindo para ela ser forte, sendo que eu não conseguia aceitar o fato de ter que me mudar.

- Senhorita Shyori...

- Akani, eu estou indo embora daqui, e talvez nunca volte.

A pequena ficou me olhando por um tempo, em silencio e logo uma lágrima escorreu em seu pequeno rostinho.

- Por quê? – Ela falou com a voz tremula.

- Porque eu preciso ir.

- Mas, a senhorita pode ficar em nossa casa, comer da nossa comida e beber da nossa água. Minha mãe deixa você ficar lá. – Akani falou entre meio a lágrimas.

- Eu não quero, mas preciso ir, Akani. – Falei, chorando também.

- Não, não precisa! A senhorita não quer ir, então não vá! – Akani exclamou, tentando me convencer a ficar, mas eu não podia.

"Bem que eu queria fazer isso" – Pensei com raiva.

Abracei-a forte.

- Agora preciso ir.

- Não vá!

- Akani, me prometa que você vai ser uma boa menina.

- Prometo. – A menina falou em choro.

Levantei-me.

- Akani, vou fazer de tudo para vir vê-la mais uma vez. – Falei, já andando.

A menina abriu um sorriso entre meio as lágrimas.

Virei-me para frente e fui até o poço. Yanna me esperava lá, então pulamos.

Chegando em casa, meus pais vieram correndo me abraçar.

- Shyori! Você está bem? Ficamos com tanto medo de algo ruim ter acontecido com você! – Mãe.

Eles me abraçavam e me beijavam.

- Chega! – Exclamei.

Os dois pararam repentinamente e ficaram me olhando. Eu nunca havia gritado com eles antes, mas eu estava tão furiosa pelo fato de que eles queriam me tirar dali e ainda me afastar de Yanna, que estava a ponto de explodir.

- Nós ficamos muito preocupados com você Shyori, nunca mais saia de casa sem nos avisar aonde vai! – Meu pai exclamou.

- Ah, como se vocês se importassem com isso, né? – Falei em tom raivoso, mas fui ignorada.

- Querida, sua roupa está toda suja, vá tomar um banho. Até parece que andou dormindo no chão. – Minha mãe falou.

Subi até o banheiro e tomei banho. Logo voltei para a cozinha, um pouco mais calma, porém ainda brava. Estavam todos me esperando à mesa. Sentei-me, e fiquei calada.

- Não vai comer? – Mãe.

- Não. – Respondi friamente.

- Por que esse mau humor? – Pai.

- Por que não quero me mudar! – Respondi em tom de raiva.

- Shyori... Ainda com essa história. – Pai.

- Não adianta! Nós vamos nos mudar! – Mãe.

- Eu sei. – Falei colocando arroz em meu prato.

Depois disso, foi tudo um silencio. Almocei e corri para fora para ficar com Yanna. Pretendia passar todo o resto do tempo que ainda tinha, com ela. Fui até ela e a abracei.

- Yanna, você sabe que vão nos separar, não é?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

- Pois então, eles vão.

Ela negou novamente e me olhou com um olhar ousado.

- O que foi Yanna? – Perguntei intrigada.

- Eu nunca vou deixá-la, mesmo você se mudando e mesmo escondido de seus pais, eu a protegerei. Quando nós escolhemos um dono, é pra vida inteira. – Ela respondeu.

- Que lindo Yanna. – Falei com os olhos brilhando, então a abracei com mais força. - Mas como ficará comigo sendo que morarei em um apartamento?

- Seguirei seu cheiro e acharei algum lugar para morar, o mais próximo de você que eu conseguir.

- Eu prometo que deixarei comida para você todos os dias.

A loba me lambeu, feliz.

- Yanna, vamos voltar para aquela era? É que só conheço aquele vilarejo, então queria ir lá, mas sem ninguém conhecido me ver. Tipo, ir para outro lugar.

Yanna levantou-se, concordando. Montei nela e fomos ao poço.


End file.
